


Old Friends And Silver

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some favors you never want to see called in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends And Silver

Sam stripped off the oil-stained shirt as he came in, Michael right behind him, from working on an obstinate second-hand van. Damn thing was giving them enough trouble that it almost deserved the damage it was going to soak up tonight.

As usual, Sam wrapped his shirt around his hand as he pulled it off; for once, he didn't wrap fast enough. The pocket contents bounced off the floor with a tink.

Michael scooped the bullet up before it could roll under his bed, paused a moment to realize what was off about it, and then lifted an eyebrow. "A silver bullet, Sam? I wouldn't have said the Lone Ranger was exactly your style."

Sam shrugged, masking his intensity, and retrieved it. "Just holding it for a friend, Mikey."

Michael looked at the bullet and him, mind in full gear behind expressionless eyes... then he pulled beers out of the fridge for both of them. "One of those favors, huh, Sam? The buddy who calls you Barney Fife?"

"Yeah." Sam opened his bottle, tapped it against Michael's, and drank. "Here's hoping he never needs it." Michael's almost expressionless face made him add, "Or your buddy either."

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for a prompt from James : Burn Notice & werewolves.


End file.
